When the Clock Strikes
by Sanna
Summary: Jesse brought a finger to her lips, wrapping the other arm around her waist. Her skin tingled where he touched her. "Kiss me," he commanded gently.


_Ten._

Quinn felt a tightness in her throat and anxiously scanned the room for the nearest exit. Alas, the nearest powder room was blocked by yet another couple ready to ring in the New Year with a kiss. For the first time ever since she had become Quinn, this was the very first Christmas holiday she had spent single. It was her conscious decision, Quinn reminded herself regularly, as she had to learn how to appreciate her relationships by first appreciating herself.

Christmas alone with her mother had been one thing, but being in a New Year's party surrounded by couples was another. Why hadn't she just stayed at home?

_Nine._

There was not a single friend whose side she could run to. Santana was of course at Brittany's side and even Mercedes was hand in hand with Sam. Of all times she could have picked to be single, why couldn't she have done it when all of her other friends were single as well?

_Eight._

Her eyes drifted to a very radiant-looking Rachel who stood beside Finn, practically bouncing with excitement. Over the years, Quinn had experienced a lot of jealous feelings for the petite brunette especially in relation to Finn. But tonight, there was none of that. Quinn had done a lot of growing up in this last year and that meant dealing with her emotions properly. As a result, she let go of old and baseless grudges and found peace with her former rival for Finn's affections.

But she couldn't have achieved that peace if not for one very special person.

Jesse.

_Seven._

For a very long time, Quinn had never seen him as anything other than Rachel's sloppy seconds. But for someone who was studying several thousand miles away in California, Quinn would run into him frequently during his regular trips back home to Ohio. Initially, they had exchanged a few taunts that had hit home one too many times, but afterwards, Quinn realized that there was no malice in Jesse's words, only a fresh and open honesty.

Every time Jesse was back, schedules were rearranged in such a way that allowed the two of them to spend a whole day casually hanging out, talking about everything under the sun, both the safe topics and the painfully sticky ones.

_Six._

Before she knew it, Quinn had developed a crush. A really silly, stupid crush on the boy who had once transferred high schools for Rachel Berry.

She really shouldn't have, especially because she was certain Jesse only regarded her as a confidante and friend. Quinn really needed to learn to stop sabotaging all of the good relationships that she had in her life, whether romantic or platonic.

_Five._

Quinn tensed as she felt familiar fingertips run up her spine. She whirled around. Speak of the devil. "Jesse," she said breathlessly. She took a deep breath and composed herself, trying to make it seem she hadn't been missing him like crazy the past month. "What are you doing here? I wasn't sure if I'd see you this Christmas break after you missed Shelby's annual bash."

Jesse brought a finger to her lips, wrapping the other arm around her waist. Her skin tingled where he touched her. "Kiss me," he commanded gently.

_Four._

Her cheeks heated up at his words. How many times had she imagined him asking her that, how many times had she wished she had kissed him during many of their discreet encounters over the past year?

Should she kiss him as a friend? Quinn wasn't sure and her brain was going into overdrive just thinking about it. Hesitantly, she tilted her head and leaned closer to him, intending to give him a kiss on the cheek, when Jesse's arm pulled her back before she could make contact.

"No. Kiss me," he repeated, enunciating each word slowly and carefully, his eyes dancing. "I've waited all year for this, Quinn."

_Three._

Her heart thudded loudly, and she could barely make out the other party goers sharing the same room as she focused on the object of her affections. "Are you sure?" she asked, barely believing what he was asking of her.

A slow smile crept over Jesse's lips, and Quinn knew from experience that those were his most genuine smiles. "I'm sure. New Year's in California? That's nothing compared to this. I came back just for you."

_Two._

Quinn bit her lip and returned his smile. Tentatively, she extended her arm and brushed back a stray lock of hair that had fallen into his eyes. Gently, he cradled her head in the palm of his hands.

_One._

She closed her eyes as their lips met. Fireworks? She wasn't sure if she was hearing any fireworks outside or if it was Quinn's own heart happily exploding. Jesse deepened the kiss and Quinn swayed. She would have almost fallen over had Jesse's strong arms not have been holding onto her quite firmly.

The kiss, she decided, was so typically Jesse – over the top in every single way, and she liked it. She barely took notice of the other occupants of the room, her friends, and completely missed Finn ignoring his girlfriend as he stared at them in horror.

Artie, who was acting DJ for the evening, cued up a slow and tender ballad as the first dance of the year. Just seconds earlier, Quinn would have died as everyone paired off, leaving her as the odd man out. But she couldn't focus on anyone else as Jesse pulled her into a gentle embrace as they joined the rest of her friends in a slow sway around the room.

"Happy New Year, Princess Grace," Jesse teasingly whispered into her ear. "Glad I finally got the nerve to get you out on the dance floor this year."

Quinn smiled disbelievingly, unable to imagine Jesse nervous around her at all. She ran a hand down the curls at the back of his head, playing with a loose curl. "Happy New Year, Jesse. Thanks for coming home."

"For you, always," he murmured, as he leaned closer and their lips met once more.


End file.
